I Think I Love You
by Buttons14
Summary: Slash, SpRace...OK, not graphic slash, but Angsty longingness. My first songfic. EVER. To the song 'I Think I Love You'. Race's PoV, he thinks he's in love with Spot, but how will he tell him? OK, I konw I said 'End', but I have a alternate ending. READ!
1. Ending One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies or The Partridge Family/I Think I Love You**  
  
((This is a one shot fic/songfic to the song 'I Think I Love You' from The Partridge Family. David Cassidy is HOT.))

**I Think I Love You**

_I Think I Love You  
I'm sleeping  
And right in the middle of a good dream  
Like all at once I wake up  
From something that keeps knocking at my brain  
  
_I don't know exactly what it is, but I have dreams lately. Dreams of him. Dreams of Spot. Across our apartment that we share for collage I see his silhouette in his bed, his chest rising and falling softly with every breath. I sit up and clutch my pillow to my chest, pretending it's him, wishing it were him.  
  
_Before I go insane  
I hold my pillow to my head  
And spring up in my bed  
Screaming out the words I dread:  
"I think I love you!" (I think I love you)  
_  
But I don't know why I feel this way, it's like everything is backwards, but moving forwards at the same time. I just looked at him and realized how beautiful he was. He looked at me and smiled. "Race, what are you doing?" he asked.  
  
Distantly his voice came to me and I replied, "just thinking."  
  
He blinked those blue eyes of his, the ones that make me feel weak and small, and turned back to his World History essay that was due two days ago.  
  
Every time he comes home after class, drops his books on the kitchen table with his hair ruffled and his jacket dishevelled, I just want to smooth out the wrinkles and ask him how his day was. And when he says it was bad I'll tell him that mine was too, just to make him feel like he's not alone in the world.  
  
_This morning, I woke up with this feeling  
I didn't know how to deal with  
And so I just decided to myself  
I'd hide it to myself  
And never talk about it  
And didn't I go and shout it  
When you walked into my room.  
"I think I love you!" (I think I love you)  
_  
Spot, however, doesn't know what I'm feeling, so I'm the one who's really alone in the world. Sometimes, I see him and his girlfriend walking through campus and wish he was holding my hand and not hers.  
  
I keep telling myself to stop acting so love-struck; it's just a guy. A perfect, beautiful, guy. I know he wouldn't hate me if I told him how I felt, but I still don't want to. I wouldn't be able to watch him and dream if he turned me down because I'd know there was no chance between us.  
  
_I think I love you  
So what am I so afraid of?  
_  
I don't want him to love me back, what if he breaks my heart? Worse, what if I break his? I don't think I could hurt Spot like that, I don't think I could submit him to such pain, a pain that I could have avoided by keeping my feelings to myself, by not telling him. But what is life without pain? What should I do about Spot?  
  
_I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
A love there is no cure for  
I think I love you  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
Though it worries me to say  
I've never felt this way  
_  
I know that if he said he didn't love me back I'd leave him alone, but he hasn't said anything yet and I still hope that he's grown a love for me, some kind of love. Any love from Spot Conlon I'll take. If he wants me to leave and never talk to him again I suppose I'll listen, I don't think I can deny Spot anything.  
  
_Believe me  
You really don't have to worry  
I only want to make you happy  
And if you say,  
Hey, go away, I will  
_  
If I never tell him, he'll never tell me to leave and I'll stay and love him from the shadows, a secret love he won't know about.  
  
_But I think better still  
I ought to stay around and love you  
Do you think I have a case?  
Let me ask you to your face:  
Do you think you love me?  
I think I love you!  
  
_I am shocked out of my thoughts by his voice. He is muttering lazily and I'm sure he's asleep.  
  
I melt into my bed and listen to him, wishing he were beside me, wishing I could feel him.  
  
Comforted by the sound of his voice I begin to drift off, and just before I sleep I hear him say, "Race, I think I love you."  
  
**THE END**  
  
((What'd you think? It's my first ever songfic, please review and tell me how I did or how to improve! Thanks!)) 


	2. Ending Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies or The Partridge Family/I Think I Love You**  
  
((I now the last chapter said 'End' but this is the alternate and original ending for this fic. SparkS didn't like this ending, but it does have potential to turn into a longer fic. Before I get insanely off topic, read it!))  
  
**I Think I Love You  
**  
_I'm sleeping  
And right in the middle of a good dream  
Like all at once I wake up  
From something that keeps knocking at my brain  
_  
I don't know exactly what it is, but I have dreams lately. Dreams of him. Dreams of Spot. Across our apartment that we share for collage I see his silhouette in his bed, his chest rising and falling softly with every breath. I sit up and clutch my pillow to my chest, pretending it's him, wishing it were him.  
  
_Before I go insane  
I hold my pillow to my head  
And spring up in my bed  
Screaming out the words I dread:  
"I think I love you!" (I think I love you)  
  
_But I don't know why I feel this way, it's like everything is backwards, but moving forwards at the same time. I just looked at him and realized how beautiful he was. He looked at me and smiled. "Race, what are you doing?" he asked.  
  
Distantly his voice came to me and I replied, "just thinking."  
  
He blinked those blue eyes of his, the ones that make me feel weak and small, and turned back to his World History essay that was due two days ago.  
  
Every time he comes home after class, drops his books on the kitchen table with his hair ruffled and his jacket dishevelled, I just want to smooth out the wrinkles and ask him how his day was. And when he says it was bad I'll tell him that mine was too, just to make him feel like he's not alone in the world.  
  
_This morning, I woke up with this feeling  
I didn't know how to deal with  
And so I just decided to myself  
I'd hide it to myself  
And never talk about it  
And didn't I go and shout it  
When you walked into my room.  
"I think I love you!" (I think I love you)  
_  
Spot, however, doesn't know what I'm feeling, so I'm the one who's really alone in the world. Sometimes, I see him and his girlfriend walking through campus and wish he was holding my hand and not hers.  
  
I keep telling myself to stop acting so love-struck; it's just a guy. A perfect, beautiful, guy. I know he wouldn't hate me if I told him how I felt, but I still don't want to. I wouldn't be able to watch him and dream if he turned me down because I'd know there was no chance between us.  
  
_I think I love you  
So what am I so afraid of?  
_  
I don't want him to love me back, what if he breaks my heart? Worse, what if I break his? I don't think I could hurt Spot like that, I don't think I could submit him to such pain, a pain that I could have avoided by keeping my feelings to myself, by not telling him. But what is life without pain? What should I do about Spot?  
  
_I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
A love there is no cure for  
I think I love you  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
Though it worries me to say  
I've never felt this way  
_  
I know that if he said he didn't love me back I'd leave him alone, but he hasn't said anything yet and I still hope that he's grown a love for me, some kind of love. Any love from Spot Conlon I'll take. If he wants me to leave and never talk to him again I suppose I'll listen, I don't think I can deny Spot anything.  
  
_Believe me  
You really don't have to worry  
I only want to make you happy  
And if you say,  
Hey, go away, I will  
_  
If I never tell him, he'll never tell me to leave and I'll stay and love him from the shadows, a secret love he won't know about.  
  
_But I think better still  
I ought to stay around and love you  
Do you think I have a case?  
Let me ask you to your face:  
Do you think you love me?  
I think I love you!  
_  
"Spot," I hiss, attempting to wake him, "wake up!"  
  
He turns over sleepily and peers at me across the room.  
  
"Race, it's two am, what do you want? I have class tomorrow."  
  
I swallow deeply, staring into those eyes. "I think I love you."  
  
**THE END/To be continued...  
**  
((So, which ending did you like better? Review and tell me, also tell me if I should continue...hmm ponders Spot's reaction this could be good...))  
  
OOOH! Shoutouts!!!  
  
Dakki- David Cassidy is...drool yum, imagine him flipping his hair. That's right, I got you!  
  
Madison Square- what did you think of that ending? I did do more, and I could still....if anyone wanted me to.  
  
Docks McGowan- thanks for trying something new for me!!! I don't only write slash. Girls have to love the newsies too sometimes...  
  
Padfootismyhero- ha ha ha! My fic is seductive!!! (Fic: READ ME!! I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER!!!)  
  
Trinity-matrix-13-um...thank you? You might want to get that...erm...condition of yours checked out. And this ending is BETTER!! 


End file.
